Dealings With The Demon
by wittychocolate
Summary: Stiles finds out that Derek is alive and immediately visits him after the cross country meet. one-sided Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:My take on how Stiles will react on finding out that Derek is alive. Spoilers for episode 5, and possibly episode 6 if you haven't watched the previews yet.

Warnings: Angst, one-sided Sterek, Dennifer/Jenerek. And made up stuff about the Darach and human sacrifices.

* * *

Stiles was relieved when he had found out that Derek was alive. It hadn't really been surprising as much as worrying for Stiles, since he saw the man be stabbed in the back with claws then thrown against a brick wall by his crazy homicidal uncle and _still_ managed to survive unscathed. Nevertheless, Stiles still worried since just thinking that there was a possibility that Derek really did die made Stiles uncomfortable, because Derek _can't_ die.

They were currently on their way back to Beacon Hills, and everyone was still recovering from the shit storm that happened back at the motel. It turns out that the motel owner was actually a witch and put a spell on her tenants to hallucinate their biggest fears, causing the victims of the spell to commit suicide. Some of them were actually close to taking their own life, before Lydia managed to stop the witch- since she was immune to the spell, just like how she was immune to anything supernatural.

Their triumph over the witch tasted even sweeter when Scott got a text from Ms. Blake informing them that Derek was indeed alive. Stiles' immediate reaction was to be relieved and happy to know that Derek was alive and that someone was taking care of him, then surprised that Ms. Blake was apparently in the know about the supernatural and that Derek trusted her enough to take care of him. Stiles brushed off the feeling that he was being left out of the loop again, not letting anything ruin his good mood

As soon as they reached Beacon Hills, the group split up and headed to their respective homes to lick their wounds, whether it be emotional, psychological, or physical, all except for Stiles whose main priority was to check up on Derek, probably annoy him for a bit (just to check if Derek was well enough to be annoyed at him), and definitely ask what happened and how he managed to survive.

Stiles arrived at Derek's loft and the first thing he noticed was the lack of light seeping out from beneath the metal door. Derek probably was sleeping, trying to rest in order to heal as quickly as possible. Stiles should have walked away then, but he wanted to see for himself that Derek was alive- that Derek didn't actually leave him.

He opened the door as quietly as possible. The loft was dark, but he still managed to see, since the moonlight illuminated most of the open space. Stiles took comfort that the loft seemed to be intact, meaning that no one tried to go after Derek in his weakened state. He tiptoed his way to Derek's bed, but nearly tripped on someone's high heels. Stiles frowned as he saw Derek and someone else's clothes strewn about the floor. Stiles closed his eyes before finally looking at Derek's bed. Stiles felt numb at what he saw. Derek had an arm wrapped protectively around Ms. Blake, the two of them chest to chest and fast asleep. Stiles quietly slipped away, trying his best to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. It was only when he was in the safety of his jeep that he had let them fall.

Stiles was an idiot for not seeing this coming. Sure, he didn't expect Derek to reciprocate his feelings, but at least Stiles used to have the option to believe that he might actually have a chance. What hurts the most was not that he'd seen them that way, it was the small smile on Derek's face as he slept and knowing that Stiles would never be the one to make Derek smile that way.

Stiles let his instincts take over as he drove aimlessly. He didn't really care where he ended up. All he knew was that he needed to get away. He wasn't really surprised when he found him staring at the entrance of the graveyard. Stiles grabbed his flashlight and made his way to his mother's grave. He sat beside her grave and babbled on and on about Derek. Stiles thought that that would get Derek out of his system. He was wrong.

Stiles had turned off his phone at around three in the morning, when Scott and his dad started calling and texting him, all of which he ignored. He spent the rest of the night thinking and wondering how to get past all of this. And as always, his hyperactive brain did not fail him.

Stiles hopped on the elevator, hoping that he would not bump into Allison or Mr. Argent. He could feel his heartbeat thump and beat erratically, as if it somehow knew what Stiles was about to do and tried to warn him not to.

He tried not to think about his dad and what his reaction would be a t the note that Stiles left that explained everything. He tried not to think about Scott and how he would slowly turn to Isaac for friendship, not that it was already happening. He tried not to think about Lydia who still needed help in figuring out what was happening to her. And he definitely tried not to think about Derek and what his reaction would be when he found out.

Stiles took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was Deucalion who answered the door. "Mr. Stilinski, what an interesting turn of events. How may we be of assistance?" Stiles masked his face into indifference and spoke calmly. "I know about you and the Darach. I come as a willing sacrifice, the most potent sacrifice of all, if you promise to leave everyone alone." Deucalion gives a predatory smile as a response. "Do we have a deal?" Stiles asked, as he stretched his arms. Deucalion grabbed his hand and shook it. "Deal."


	2. Aftermath

A/N: So some of you requested for a sequel and this is the best that I could do. I hope it's alright and know that reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated. :)

* * *

Sheriff John Stilinski did not worry when his son didn't drop by the station after their meet, just like he said he would. The Sheriff had long accepted that his son had a short attention span and probably had just forgot their agreement. Truth be told, the Sheriff was grateful because his son wouldn't hound him on eating his bacon burger.

John also didn't worry when he got home from his shift, only to find out that their house was empty. He simply assumed that Stiles ate out with friends and simply forgot to let him now. They were probably just celebrating their victory and John couldn't blame his son for that.

It was around two in the morning when John was woken up from his sleep by Scott. The boy had called him, asking if Stiles was okay since apparently the teen hadn't been answering any of his texts and calls for the past hour. Scott had also told him that he hadn't seen Stiles since they arrived back in Beacon Hills and thought that Stiles went home.

John had tried to remain as calm as possible. He had asked Scott to keep looking for Stiles and to keep him updated should his son reply. The Sheriff then asked his deputies to keep a look out on Stiles' distinctive Jeep and to call him if they spot it. He had also phoned Melissa to keep an eye on the hospital just in case his son turned up there.

When John's calls to Stiles' phone were dropped, it was then that he let himself panic. . John dropped the glass he was holding when he remembered that there was a serial killer on the lose and that most of the victims were around Stiles' age. He had already called the station and pulled some strings to issue a search party. He didn't care if he lost his job again, as long as he didn't lose his son.

The sun was already rising when John went back home just to check if Stiles perhaps returned home. The house was as empty was ever and the silence was suffocating him. He headed to the kitchen to grab a drink just to calm his nerves, when an envelope on the table caught his eye. His hands were trembling as he started to read it.

_Hey dad,_

_I know that you're probably worried about me and stuff, but you should stop looking for me. Someone will probably find me sooner or later._

_There's a lot you don't know and I don't know how much I can explain, since I myself don't know everything. I know that for the past few months, I have been acting weirder than usual, but I swear I did everything that I did for you. I didn't want you to get caught up in the whole shit storm that has been happening, because I was afraid it'd make you a target._

_I really don't know how else to say this, but werewolves are real. It may seem like a joke but it's not. You can just ask him to prove it to you. For the past few months you may have noticed that there had been more murders in Beacon Hills, and I finally found out who or what caused them._

_The details are really hard to explain but I'm going to make a deal with the one causing all of this. They're looking for a willing sacrifice and I'm looking for a way to keep the ones I care about safe._

_I'm sacrificing myself, dad, in exchange I'm asking the people responsible to leave the town but more importantly leave you alone._

_Please don't try tracking them down and do something stupid like avenge my death. Please don't make my sacrifice worthless._

_Just look on the bright side, dad! You no longer have to look at the thing that caused your wife's death. No more crazy son and his crazy antics. No one stressing you to eat healthy and causing trouble for you._

_I love you dad. I love you so much .Please look out for everyone._

_Stiles_

* * *

Scott wanted to run. He wanted to run away and kill the one responsible for all of this, but he held his ground. Stiles' coffin was slowly being lowered into the ground and Scott started crying. His best friend was dead and he had been powerless to do anything about it.

He should have listened to Stiles—should have believed that the Darach was dangerous and shouldn't be treated lightly. He should have seen how Stiles was slowly becoming detached and somehow unhinged. But that was the problem, wasn't it—he should have done so many thing, should have paid more attention to Stiles but didn't.

The Sheriff could no longer look him in the eye. He had just handed Stiles' suicide note before walking away. Isaac gave his shoulder a squeeze, but Scott simply brushed it off. "Leave me alone, you'll never be able to replace him," Scott bit out before running away. He knows that it was unfair of him to lash out on Isaac, knows that he was just trying to comfort Scott—but life was unfair, just like how unfair it was that Stiles was gone.

* * *

Lydia was convinced that this was one long horrible nightmare. Stiles couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. If there was one thing Lydia admired the most about Stiles was it was how he always seemed to bounce back. Whether it be from Lydia's rejections, being tortured, or from whatever supernatural creature they had to face—Stiles always bounced back.

There would no longer be annoying jokes or sarcastic comments. No one there to always be there for Lydia, even if it was just as friends. No one to help her figure out what was wrong with her. No one to tell her that she deserves so much better and that her brilliant mind is what defines her and not her looks.

Lydia would no longer be able to sleep. And on the few occasions that she would, her dreams are haunted by Stiles' lifeless body, tied to a tree, staring right past her. Just like how she found his body yesterday.

* * *

Derek was woken up by a loud knock on the door. He had thrown on his jeans and answered the door, revealing Scott to be standing on the other side. Scott had looked like he had aged since he last saw him. He immediately knew that something was wrong, based on how horrible Scott looked. He didn't even get a chance to ask when Scott started breaking down.

"Stiles is dead."

Derek didn't know how long he stood frozen to the spot, trying to process what Scott had just said. He was waiting for Stiles to pop out and tell him that it was all some horrible practical joke. Derek forgot how to breathe as he felt his legs collapse. Stiles couldn't be dead. The kid was strong—he proved that when he kept Derek afloat the pool for at least two hours, he was mart and proved it on so many occasions. Stiles _can't_ die.

"What's going on?" Derek blinked as he forgot that Jennifer was even there. Scott looked betrayed and hurt as he glared at Derek.

"He loved you. He sacrificed himself," Scott hissed before turning away to leave.

Derek wanted it to be a lie. He tried so hard to listen for a blip in Scott's heartbeat, but there was none.

Derek felt sick as what he did last night resurfaced. He should have never slept with Jennifer, shouldn't have tried to forget about Stiles—his mate, for one night. He should have never made a deal with the demon.


End file.
